Nada nos separara
by Onlygirl54
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma tienen una crisis. Bulma cae en una depresion y Vegeta trata de entender que sucedio. Es mi primer fic...
1. Vegeta infiel?

Hacia ya cinco días que Bulma no salia de habitación, estaba demasiado triste y sus ojos azules estaban irritados e hinchados de tanto llorar, su apariencia había cambiado, estaba totalmente desaliniada y hasta había perdido peso, estaba recostada sobre la alfombra que estaba al lado de su cama y allí se la pasaba llorando todo el dí padres se preocupaban pero ella por favor les pedia que se marcharan y que cuidaran a Trunks hasta que ella volviera a salir, ella no tenía animos para nada y habia caído en la mayor de sus depresiones, tanto que hasta había querido quitarse la vida, todo por el maldito de Vegeta, lo había creido diferente por eso lo amaba con locura pero todo acabo cuando aquella mañana cuando estaban desayunando.

-Flashback-

Vegeta estaba desuyando y Bulma alimentaba al pequeño Trunks estaban muy tranquilo todo y hasta Vegeta esbozaba cada vez que su pequeño hijo no aceptaba el "avioncito" que su madre le daba, derepente sonó el tiembre:

B-Vegeta puedes mirar a Trunks hasta que yo vuelva? -suplico la cientifica.

V-Hump.

B-Gracias Vegeta, ya sabía yo que eras bueno-respondio Bulma acercandose a él y plantandole un suave y tierno beso en los labios para segundos después ir a muchacha llegó a la puerta y se encontro con una pelirroja claramente más joven que ella mirandola amablemente.

B- Hola, qué se te ofrece? -pregunto.

?- Hola soy Hashika y vengo a devolverle está camisa a Vegeta, que por error se la dejo ayer en mi casa.-respondio sonriente la mujer.

Bulma abrio sorprendida sus ojos y tomó la camisa de Vegeta, la observó y enseguida la reconoció ya que esa era la camisa que el llevaba la primera noche que pasaron estaba que se moria de dolor y pensaba en Vegeta acostandosé con esa mujer, salió de sus pensamientos cuando la pelirroja habló.

H- Tu debes ser Bulma, la hermana de Vegeta no es cierto? Bueno, lo siento pero debo irme a trabajar. Dile a Vegeta que esta noche lo espero en casa. Ádios.-se despidió.

Bulma cerró la puerta tras ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente, se dirigio a la cocina donde aun se encontraba Vegeta y Trunks,miró con el mayor odio a su pareja y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, gritó:

B- Toma mi amor.-dijo sarcastica- aca está la camisa que dejaste anoche en la casa de tu amante MALDITO DESGRACIADO MENTIROSO!- y le aventó la camisa con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta la miró desconcertado y le dijo:

V- De qué demonios hablas Bulma?

B-DE TU AMANTE! HASHIKA! A LA CUAL LE DIJISTE QUE YO ERA TU HERMANA! ERES UN DESGRACIADOO VEGETA! DEMONIOS! COMO PUDISTEE HACERME ESTO! COMO PUDISTE SERME INFIEL!-gritó-porqué lo hiciste Vegeta?-comenzó a llorar y lo miró a los ojos tristemente.

V-QUÉ? SERTÉ INFIEL? QUIÉN DEMONIOOS TE DIJO ESO?-gritó enfurecido.

B-Ya Vegeta! dejalo asi...-dijo debilmente bulma-Se acabo...-diciendo esto se marcho a su habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

-Fin flashback-

Bulma recordaba ese suceso con demasiada tristeza, el muy desgraciado le había sido estado siendo infiel quien sabe cuanto tiempo y cuando se acostaba con Hashika, luego hacía el amor con ella, la peliazul lloraba amargamente mientras apretaba fuertemente la alfombra, él solo pensar que su amado saiyajin se acostaba con otra mujer le daba rabia, como podia hacerle el amor a ella cuando horas antes se revolcaba con otra y pensando en eso Bulma al fin se quedó dormirda. Vegeta, por su parte, seguía a la mujer pelirroja, la perseguía desde el día que se peleo con Bulma, queria saber quien era y porque le había dicho esas mentiras a Bulma,porque eso eran...mentiras. Nunca había podido encontrarla sola, pero esa tarde vaya que corria con suerte, se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la tomó del cuello, estrangulandola fuerte y le dijo:

V-Porqué demonios le dijiste eso a mi mujer, mocosa?-pregunto el saiyajin enfadado.

H-Ay..Veg..Vegeta..suéltame..por..por...cof cof..por favor..-suplico la muchacha.

V-DIMELO!- le gritó Vegeta en la cara tirandola bruscamente al suelo.

Hashika comenzó a llorar pero le respondio.

H- Porque estoy enamorada de ti Vegeta, yo soy tu nueva vecina y cuando te vi quede perdidamente enamorada.-sollozo- Bulma no me conoce, quise que no me conociera para poder poner en marcha mi plan de separarlos y yo comenzar a conquistarte pero luego me entere que con Bulma comparten un hijo y allí me arrepenti de todo pero no hallaba la forma de pedirle disculpas a Bulma.

Vegeta la miró con odio.

V- Eres una pobre mocosa! Sabes qué? Tu plan resultó de maravilla..mi mujer me dejo por tu culpa...Dios! deberia de matarte...arruinaste mi vida mocosa...-dijo Vegeta mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Hashika en el suelo llorando.

Vegeta caminaba lentamente por la ciudad cuando derepente un montón de paparazzi se acercaban a tomarle fotos y mientras que otros lo filmaban y le hacian preguntas, Vegeta lo empujo a todos y se marchó de allí.


	2. Nada nos separa

Vegeta divisaba desde lejos la Corporacion Capsula y lo primero que haria al llegar era darle una explicación a su mujer, a medida que se acercaba más lograba ver una figura parada en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y volo a toda velocidad. Alli estaba Bulma, con sus ojos hinchados y aun derramando lágrimas, su vida cruzaba por su mente a medida que decidia el destino de su vida y sin más salto, cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando a la muerte pero nada ocurrió, al sentir que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura, abrio sus ojos lentamente y mayor fue su sorpresa al boltearse y encontrarse con la dura mirada de Vegeta, que ahora la sostenia suavemente de los hombros.

V-ESTAS LOCA? O QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- grito alterado.

B-...-la peliazul lo miraba desconcertada.

V-Bulma, mujer, como pudo siquiera pasarse por tu cabeza quitarte la vida.-dijo apendado.

B-No..no lo se.-

V-Dios Bulma! ni siquiera pensaste en Trunks, en nuestro hijo, mujer tenemos que criar a nuestro hijo juntos.-dijo Vegeta dulcemente.

Bulma comenzo a llorar amargamenta y le respondio:

B-YOOO CRIABA A MII HIJO MIENTRAS TU TE REVOLCABAS CON TU AMANTEEE! DESGRACIADOO INFIEL! ERES...eres...un..-grito Bulma para luego desmayarse.

Vegeta la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y la llevo al hospital, en el camino la miraba y aunque había perdido peso y estaba muy desaliniada, él la veia como la mujer más hermosa del ó al hospital y armó un revuelo, los enfermeros muy asustados, atendieron rápido a Bulma.

Dr-Señor, necesito saber el nombre de la paciente, por favor.- dijo el doctor listo para tomar nota.

V-Bulma Brief...-dijo Vegeta friamente.

Dr-Muy señor...esperenos aquí hasta que revisemos a la señora Brief.-dijo el Doctor mientras se marchaba a la habitación de Bulma.

Pasó una hora y Vegeta estaba muy nervioso para hacer pasar el tiempo, buscó un telefono y llamó a la í se encontraba la señora Brief con el pequeño Trunks en brazos y tomo el telefono.

Sra.B- Hola...-contesto animadamente mientras se hacia caritas a Trunks.

V-Escucha...necesito que traigas a Trunks al hospital.-dijo friamente.

Sra.B-Está bien...pero que a pasado?-pregunto un tanto preocupada.

V- Trae a Trunks.- y colgó.

La Señora Brief tomo algunas pertenencias del bebé y marcho al seguia allí dando vueltas y demasiado preocupado, estaba a punto de armar otro revuelo hasta que vio que el doctor salia de la habitación de Bulma.

Dr- Señor..su mujer está avanzando positivamente...la hemos internado para que pueda restablecerse..tiene Depresión y principios de Anorexia pero no se preocupe porque esta mejorando...A pasado una hora y ya está conciente y con sus ojos abiertos.-informo el Doctor.

Vegeta y la Señora Brief, que acababa de llegar, escucharon al miró a su hijo que estaba en brazos de la señora y lo tomó cuidadosamente preguntandole al Doctor:

V-Podemos entrar?

Dr-Claro...sigame por favor-dijo el doctor comenzando a caminar.

V-Puedes irte si quieres..dejame las pertenencias de Trunks y vete.-dijo Vegeta mirando a la señora Brief.

Sra.B-Está bien Vegeta...te encargo mucho a Bulma.-dijo dandole las cosas y marchandose.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar con su hijo en brazos y antes de entrar en la habitación, el Doctor le hablo:

Dr- Señor...la señora Brief no puede tener ningún tipo de alteraciones.-dijo abriendole la puerta al saiyajin.

V-Está bien.-respondio.

Entró a la habitación y en segundos diviso a su mujer. Allí estaba ella, acostada en la cama y rodeada de aparatos extraños, Bulma lo vió con Trunks en brazos y eso la enterneció.Vegeta tomo una silla y se sentó a su cientifica estiró sus brazos hacia Vegeta y él le entrego el pequeño, Bulma lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo acariciaba cosa que adormecia al bebé.

V-Estás bien?-pregunto el saiyajin de la nada.

B-Si...y tú?-respondió debilmente.

V-Yo no..-surruró.

B-Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada mirandolo fijamente.

V-Tú me pasas mujer...esa mocosa quiso separarnos...y lo está logrando..todo porque no confias en mí...-dijo dolido y sus miradas se cruzaron.

B-Basta Vegeta! Por el bien de los dos...olvidemos esto...puedes seguir viviendo el la Corporacion pero lo nuestro...acabo.-dijo llorando.

Vegeta se levantó de la silla y se marcho de la habitació vez que se fue el saiyajin, Bulma comenzó a llorar amargamente.

B- Ayy Trunks...yo no puedo perdonarlo...si me lo hizo una vez..porque no lo hara otra?-dijo sollozando mientras su hijo le acariciaba las mejillas-Lo amo con toda mi alma pero si esto sigue seguire lastimandome.

Vegeta llegó a la Corporacion Capsula y sin más se metio a entrenar en la Cámara de Gravedad, estaba muy dolido, amaba a Bulma aunque no lo admitiera y no queria alejarse de ella por un error que cometio una mocosa.

V-Juro por mi vida que haré lo que sea para recuperar a mi mujer...aunque me cueste mi propio orgullo!-dijo pesadamente.

Bulma estaba haciendo zapping en los canales de la televisión,hacia dos días que estaba en el hospital y estaba bastante aburrida, hasta que encontró el de las dejo allí.

B-Bueno..hace una semana que no me informo de nada.-dijo sonriendo a su bebé que se lo acababa de traer su madre nuevamente.

"Bueno nos esperan unos días bastante calurosos-dijo la reportera luego del informe del clima-Ahora vamos con la noticia de la semana, se trata del marido de la heredera de la Corporación Capsula"

Bulma miro atentamente.

"Lo encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad con la muchacha con la cual se decia que le había sido infiel a la señora Bulma Brief pensabamos que seria uno de sus encuentros pero si que nos habiamos equivocado, miren el informe estas son imagenes esclusivas de ZZ news."

Bulma miraba atentamente las imagenes de Vegeta hablando con Hashika y se apeno demasiado al saber que todo era un plan creado por la muchacha, había juzgado muy mal a Vegeta asi que sin más, tomo a Trunks en su brazos y se levanto de la cama, salió del hospital disimulando sin que nadie la viera y tomo marcha a la casa de Hashika, estaba demasiado enfadada, tanto que no noto que aun llevaba la bata quirurgica, al llegar golpeo fuertemente la puerta de la casa y fue atendida por Hashika quien recibio un duro golpe de Bulma:

B-MALDITA ZORRA! ERES UNA DESGRACIADA ENVIDIOSA!-grito Bulma muy enfadada.

H-Espera Bulma! Dejame explicarte...-suplico.

B-Explicar que? Que te enamoraste de MI marido? Qué te metiste en mi habitación a robar una de sus camisas? Que hiciste lo imposible por separarno?-pregunto Bulma sarcastica.

H-Yo..yo lo siento..-dijo llorando.

B-Jamás vas a poder separarnos Hashika...hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas..Primero porque este bebé es la prueba de lo que nosotros sentimos y además porque Vegeta es mío..Aquí la que gana...SOY YO!-dijo Bulma dandose vuelta y marchandose a la Corporacion Capsula.

Vegeta entrenaba duramente en su cámara de gravedad, estaba agotado pero continuaba, derepente sintió que la gravedad volvia a la normalidad y cual fue su sorpresa que al voltearse estaba Bulma, le causo gracia la apariencia, toda despeinada, con su bata quirurgica verde agur y con el suero colgando tras de sí y ella mirandolo con una sonrisa radiante, se acerco a ella rapidamente y le dijo:

V-Qué haces aquí? Aun no podias salir del hospital.-dijo dulcemente.

B-Me entere de toda la verdad Vegeta...perdoname por no confiar en ti.-dijo comenzando a llorar amargamente.

V-Ya mujer...no llores...odio que lo hagas.-dijo tomandola de su cintura y atrayendola hacia él.

B-Me perdonas Vegeta?-pregunto tristemente tomandolo por el cuello.

V-No hay nada que perdonar...mujer loca.-dijo dandole un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

B-Te amo Vegeta.-dijo entre besos.

V- Y sabes que yo a ti.-respondio cargandola en sus brazos y llevandola a la habitación que ambos compartian.

**FIN **


End file.
